wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Kimya
|-|tw = ;Warning This page contains content that might be triggering or offensive to some users |-|kim = Have you ever had a dream that your favorite baby's drowning And you grab him by his sweater sleeve, pull him up on to the ground ;Description Kim never stands tall, the cruel weight of the world pushing her down, so her shoulders slouch and her head hangs lazily from her neck and her tail lies limp behind her. If ever there was a dragon alive inside her, they're gone, because now she's nothing more than an empty shell. She walks slowly, talons dragging across the ground because wherever she's going can't be any better than here. Her wings too tired to fly, and her eyes to tired to see. If she were to stand tall, she would still be a head below the other SkyWings. Her bones stick out unnaturally, barely enough under her scales to keep her going. It's almost uncomfortable to look at. Once she was beautiful. Her scales were a stunning red, like someone had painted the sunset across her scales. The fire glowing brighter red down her spines, and glowing a brilliant orange across her underbelly. Her wings were even more magnificent, seeming to spread sunlight when they were opened, a glittering orange-gold that lit up the room, and her eyes were a glowing gold, like tiny suns themselves that raged with a fire that refused to die. She doesn't open her wings anymore, and whatever fire had once glowed inside her died out a long time ago. Her scales aren't bright anymore. All of her clothes are worn, and she never seems to get new ones anymore. Half of them are too small, or falling apart. She wears faded shirts that have long since lost any meaning, and fraying jeans that have seen too much sun. She hides her face inside oversized hoodies, the strings torn and falling apart from worried talons. A golden cross hangs from her neck on a dark cord, a present from her mother, she never takes it off. She wears makeup, heavy eyeliner, though it only seems to make her appear even more tired. She is covered in peircings, but never puts anything in them anymore. Now they're just reminders of a time when she still tried. The world was cruel to Kimya Rose Finchley. And you can hear the water slosh around inside his tiny gut Push his belly up and down but he can't cough the water up ;Personality Though the fire within her was extinguished, a broken and twisted dragon managed to emerge from the ashes. Her eyes are dull and tired, each day just another sick way of waiting. It's hard for her to feel happy anymore, and even her favorite things don't interest her that much. Kim finds herself falling asleep during classes, and not able to fall asleep at night. Seeing other families together makes her sad and angry, it's as though she's become backwards. It's all because of one single thing, the accident that made her mother sick. Since Kimya hasn't been the same, she tries to distract herself by creating stories, different magical realities where she lived happily with everyone she loved. She also finds the one place she can still be happy is with the Song Squad, if there ever was a long lost family, this has to be them. Kimya was almost as close to them as she was to her mom, and finds that they can still cheer her up somehow. Maybe, there's still hope. Suddenly a flood comes out his mouth till there is nothing left Inside of him, he's empty now, there isn't even one small breath ;History wip And he goes limp in your arms All the people's mouths are moving, all you hear are car alarms ;Relationships wip And you wake up and start to cry I will lose my s--- if even one more person I know dies So please don't die ;Trivia wip My mom's sick she's in a hospital bed I've got a word for all you ghosts in her head And all you skeletons in her closet Leave her alone ;Gallery wip Because my mom needs you gone As long as she is haunted she'll never get strong My mom needs you gone Category:Females Category:SkyWings Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Characters Category:Content (Heartenvy)